blood and sex
by vampiregoth90
Summary: a vampire goes out looking for a young women to feed upon but finds a man. rated r for man on man. oh goody.
1. Default Chapter

Blood and Sex  
  
It was a nice clear night, the moon and stars shinning brightly, the vampire hungry. Jake is a 300-year-old vampire, created by the now dead vampire, manna. Jake was out looking for young beautiful women to feed upon. Instead he found a young man looking for death. Reading this mortal's mind, he finds out that this man is a bisexual, but mainly preferring other men. "Ah this should be fun," Jake thinks to himself as he strides up to the man. "Sir, would u help a man down on his luck? Some food, clothes, money, or something sir, plzz?" asks the stranger to the vampire. "My good fellow, I have more than that for you. I have a spare room at my house if you would like." Blushing a tad at this handsome stranger, he greatly excepts this offer. Feeling excited, Jake sends an image of the fun they'll have together tonight.  
"Ok sir, would you plzz follow me" Jake says leading the way.  
"Oh god, I can smell the arousal in his pants, and the blood and sweat in his veins" Jake thinks to himself as he leads the stranger home.  
*At jacks house*  
"Here, put these clothes on, they'll be more comfortable. You'll catch your death with thoses old rags on any ways." "He'll catch it anyway," Jake thinks to himself and chuckles. Jumping at the chuckle, the stranger turns around and looks at Jake.  
"Sir, are you okay? Are you sure you don't mind me staying here?"  
"No, no, I'm fine and of course I don't mind. But I have one question. What's your name my good friend?" Jake whispers in his ear and gently licks the strangers' earlobe sending shivers down his back.  
"Darren, sir" he says slightly falling back closer to Jake.  
"Well Darren, my bed seems kind of lonely these days, care to join me?" Jake says moving his hands down Darren's body to the slight bulge in his pants.  
"And what is your name sir?" he asks turning around to face Jake.  
"Jake" the vampire whispers, then goes and kisses Darren on the lips, then licks his own lips.  
"Jake is it... I wouldn't want to wear out my welcome" Grabbing Darren's wrists, he slowly leads him to his bedroom.  
"Don't worry, you wont. I welcome it.  
The temptation being so strong, Darren follows Jake into the bedroom. When Jake opens the door, he reveals a real dark gothic room to Darren. The walls pure black, the curtains a lace black, and an oval bed in the center of the room, sitting on a riser with black silk sheets and a black silk canopy over it. Strongly attracted to Jake's ice cold blue eyes, angelic face, and seductive smile, he allows Jake to push him on to the bed. Jake crawls on top of Darren and begins to slowly grind their parts together through cloth. He sits up and takes off his shirt revealing rock hard abs and a perfectly smooth pale chest.  
"God, why are you so beautiful yet so pale?" Darren moans.  
"I don't get out much during the day" Jake answered slowly unbuttoning Darren's shirt revealing a strong 6-pack set of abs. Jake then lies back down and begins sucking on the skin on Darren's neck, then goes over and kisses Darren's lips.  
Opening his mouth, Darren allows Jake's tongue to slip in. Jake continues to grind against Jake all the while. They continue to twist and turn their tongues; Jake carefully concealing his fangs. Jake pulls away so Darren can breathe and goes down and unzips Darren's pants, but is overpowered when Darren flips him over, Jake on bottom now.  
"You little devil" Jake growls in a teasing voice.  
Feeling the hunger in him, Jake lets Darren play around, teasing Jake's hunger. Darren then goes this time and unzips Jake's pants and pulls his dick out and begins to suck on it. (Remember vampires have no sexual feeling because their body is dead for the most part) Jake pretends to moan encouraging Darren to keep going. Hearing Jake moan Darren begins to suck harder and harder, faster and faster until he feels he's going to explode.  
Sitting up, Jake gathers Darren into an embrace and kisses his mouth passionately and kisses him deeply, letting Darren settle to keep the pleasure going. After kissing and cuddling for a bit, Jake turns Darren over and takes off his pants. Jake sets the tip of his giant cock at the entrance of Darren's ass.  
"Are you ready Darren, for the ride of your life?" he asks playing with Darren.  
"Oh god, go for it" Darren moans.  
Jake plunges into Darren hearing him moan in pleasure. He begins to push faster and harder, the slower. He would pull out then ram back into Darren. Feeling Darren about to explode, he pulls out slowly and turns Darren over on his back and kisses his dick.  
"I love you Darren" Jake says and begins to suck on his dick. He feels Darren explode in his mouth, then sucking one more time, he bites down into darrens dick, sucking not only cum but blood. Darren starts to freak out and tries to move, but before he can do anything, jakes on top of him, pinning him with his weight.  
"Ah my little devil, don't fret, it's the last ride of your life"  
Jake then bites down into Darren's neck and begins sucking at the wound, raping the blood in pure ecstasy for him. He then releases himself and goes down and bites into Darren's nipple right above the heart. With his blood and life draining out of him, he whispers his final words; "I love you to Jake." Draining all but the last drop, Jake stops and lays up next to his dead victim. Then he kisses darrnes dead lips one more time and gets up to leave. He stops and goes back to Darren leaving a red rose in Darren's hands.  
"Good bye my love, may you travel safely on the wings of dark angles." He says then walks out the door and shuts it leaving one candle burning.  
  
* Well thank you for reading. I had a lot of trouble killing Darren but I had to. Chapter two will be better with a few suprises for ya. Plzz r&r and say your feelings, criticism is welcome.* 


	2. sorry

Hey ppl, my new story is finished but I have had some family problems so I wasn't able to type it up yet. It should be posted in a week or two. Its probably the first story on this site that uses toys(if ya know what I mean). It's also a threesome between a gothic dude and my main character, Jake. So it should be here soon, just wait it out. thanks 


End file.
